Realization
by The Moosh
Summary: OFFICIAL CHAPTER 1 IS UP. Sesshoumaru realizes his father's feelings when sacrificing his life for Izayoi but it may already be too late to save the one he's fallen so hard for. Can a Prince with a heart of Ice change so drastically? Read & Review.
1. Realization Teaser

**A/N: I decided to cut the a/n short ok so here's the deal if I get ten reviews I will make this a mulit chapter story, but that depends on you guys. This is about Sesshoumaru realizing something too late. Anyways I've had thirteen visitors and one review, thank you to the one reviewer. **

* * *

**Realization – Preview **

Sesshoumaru heard his cell phone ringing insistently he thought about turning it on vibrate and when he pulled out the phone he saw the caller id spelled out the name of Rin. He had been trying so hard to help her out of the trap she had put herself in. Rin had hurt him when she ran back to that man when she had broke his heart. As if that could ever happen he was the prince of ice and incapable of falling in love. It was a weakness he knew that when he watched his father jump infront of a bullet for his half brother's mother. That was the day that Sesshoumaru decided he would never fall in love because he would never be victim to such a terrible emotion. He looked at the phone once more and pressed a finger to the end button until the phone shut off. The essay had been troubling him and he was having a hard time getting it finished, lies, he had a hard time starting it. He was starring at the blank document on his computer screen he hadn't typed a single word besides his name. '_What does this have to do with college?_' he thought looking at the topic he had been given.

**Why is love important in someone's life? How dedicated would you be?** Sesshoumaru tapped his fingertips against the desk as he tried to figure out something that he had pushed back so long ago at age seven how could you decide to have no emotions and where would you find the dedication to actually make them disappear. If they asked him how to take something tragic and turn it into a seemingly heartless man he could tell them how to do that. But he hadn't known a love that hadn't hurt him in a long time. Sesshoumaru heard the nagging ringing of his house phone as he looked over to the door of his room. He stood up and looked in the hallway no one was home. Izayoi must have left earlier to the family company, Inuyasha had probably went with Kagome on something pointless like a date. '_I like when the house is quiet like this...if only the phone weren't ringing._' he thought walking down the stairs the royal blue paint of his living room was fresh and brilliantly pigmented. Sesshoumaru looked at the cradle where the phone should have been but it wasn't there. He walked around more following the annoying sound and found the small black phone.

"This is the Taisho residence." the words left his lips dryly of course stripped of any emotion.

"Sesshoumaru!" he heard the voice of a female crying struggling to say a word. Sesshoumaru felt a surge of worry spread throughout his body.

"What happened, Rin?" he asked he could hear the crying and another person grabbed the phone.

"It's Inuyasha...We can't get into Rin's house and she called us screaming for help...we tried calling her back but someone must have pulled the phone from the cord." Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru froze he could hear the crying in the background it was Kagome they had left when they got the phone call. The phone call that he must have been getting the one that he had shut his phone off because of. Sesshoumaru dropped the phone to the floor and ran up his stairs in a hurry he could feel his heart pumping painfully as he reached his desk where he grabbed his phone shoved on a pair of sneakers and ran out the house that the Taisho's lived in.

As Sesshoumaru ran down the street he held the on button down on his phone he heard the small powering on song and looked down at it. He looked down at the screen that said welcome which quickly changed to his home screen. **1 New Message**. '_Fuck...what if..._' he thought and pressed open. **Pass Code Please**. The phone's screen displayed insistently asking him for the pass code which he was trying to punch in with his thumb as he ran. '_1682_' he thought to himself as he punched it in correctly this time he could hear her voice.

_Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know you must see that I'm a really weak girl. Thank you for protecting me for so long. I never intended to hurt you. You are such an amazing person and I would never deserve someone that is as good as you that's why I had to push you away from me. I know that I would never escape him and I would never stop running to him because my fear of him hurting those that I care for. Everyone that I love I end up hurting or losing and it's always my fault. My parents, my brother, and my baby. I don't want to lose you ever I don't want you to die and have it be my fault. It's really selfish of me isn't it though I don't want to carry the guilt. I have a good feeling this will all end tonight, maybe even as early as this afternoon. Whatever you do happen to hear, please don't come after me don't try to protect me please don't try to save me. __**Who the **__**fuck are you talking to you fucking slut!**__ I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I love you. Goodbye. _

Her voice was gone the words ringing in his ears he ran faster he could feel his eyes watering he hadn't cried for nearly twelve years the day his father died. He was just around the block. He could hear sirens, he could see Kagome crying hysterically on the porch. Two police officers holding them back from running to into the house There was a man on a megaphone.

"The house is surrounded come out with your hands up" he could hear it say Sesshoumaru ran up to the fence and pushed pass a few officers who were now chasing him one of them was blocking the door Sesshoumaru tackled him.

"It's not safe there is an armed man in there!" the officer yelled from the floor Sesshoumaru

"That doesn't matter, I'll die if I have too" Sesshoumaru said the worry the desire to protect her was so strong in his veins as he ran up the stairs. '_Is this what you felt father?_' he thought two gun shots rang through the air and Sesshoumaru opened the door to Rin's bedroom, his eyes widened in shock, the tears that he had been fighting falling passed his unwilling eyes.


	2. Differences

**I've written this assuming that the possible one shot becomes a multi chapter story. So here is chapter one. **

**Chapter 1: Differences. **  
Sesshoumaru stood in his bedroom looking at himself as he tied back his long shining pale hair. His room was painted a deep purple that was almost black with white trim lining it. His ceiling was high and everything in his bedroom looked expensive and state of the art. Sesshoumaru pulled on his school uniform jacket the navy blue bringing out his amber eyes. He stood tall at six foot three and was usually walking around with his head held high giving most people the impression that he thought he was above them. The impressions they got were right however so it didn't matter, the only person that Sesshoumaru would ever consider his equal was dead. Sesshoumaru's handsome angular face held no more emotion than a dead body. The only thing that one could ever to hope to find in his honey like eyes was a cold glare or glance.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a few notebooks and a number of text books from his desk and put them neatly in his bag. He stepped outside of his room and saw his half brother, Inuyasha, scrambling around with a toothbrush in his mouth throwing his books and any random loose leaf sheets of paper into his bag. '_What a useless boy_' he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs with his stepmother, Izayoi, a former model sat at the bar a maid giving her breakfast with a warm smile. Sesshoumaru walked passed the woman with out a word he hardly had anything to say to the woman unless it was a message from one of Inuyasha's teachers that he had been given the _wondrous_ task of delivering to her. He grabbed car keys off of the marble side table that was by the front door and walked out of the large mansion and to the five car garage. Only three people and a few live in maids lived here he didn't understand why they had to have so many servants. '_A pointless waste of my father's money._' he told himself getting into his Audi r8 spider. The car had been something that he had bought with some of the money his father left him for college.

"Wait! Sesshoumaru! You asshole!" Inuyasha growled at his brother with a piece of toast in his mouth. Sesshoumaru stopped the car infront of the mansion as Inuyasha got in the car.

"If you leave one crumb in this car, I'll make sure your penis falls off in your sleep." he warned with not one ounce of emotion in his voice. Inuyasha turned the radio on and put the volume on blast. Sesshoumaru looked at him from the side of his eye before changing it to his CD. Inuyasha puffed out an annoyed breath and sat back in the seat with his arms crossed. Sesshoumaru's uniform was perfectly ironed and all the lines were perfect where Inuyasha's was wrinkled was housing a ketchup stain, and the tie wasn't done was just hanging there around his neck. Sesshoumaru stopped infront of the school parking the car and as Inuyasha was trying to sneak away from the vehicle he grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Do you want your penis to fall off?" he asked him pointing at the bread crumbs that were laying in the passenger's seat of the car. Inuyasha shook his head and went to cleaning the car of the breadcrumbs. Of course not without cursing his brother's existence under his breath. Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead as he walked into the school he had been gifted with a heightened sense of hearing and could hear a group of girls to his right squeal, and giggle at the sight of him. They no doubt were all probably blushing with delight. '_They sound like a bunch of pigs._' he thought as he walked passed them without a glance. Sesshoumaru smirked a little to himself as he walked up to his locker, his long pale fingers twisting the dial **18-9-14** his locked made a light clicking noise that told him he could pull it easily. He opened the locker and looked into it opening his bag and placing the textbooks that he had taken home into their spots as well as the notebooks. On the door of his locker there was a magnetic cup holding pens and pencils. He glanced down lightly at a few pink envelopes that fell out of his locker, they were all addressed to him in a girl's script. He shoved them in pocket these would be rather entertaining for him later.

Students poured into the school as the bell rang Sesshoumaru walked into his homeroom and sat down in his desk the farthest from teachers, and the farthest from all of the girls in the room. He saw her his _best friend's_ twin sister. She was watching him with her crimson eyes as if he were a juicy piece of steak that she wanted to devour. He sent her a golden eyes glare he watched her seductive smile turn into a frown of disappointment. His friend sat by him his waving black hair drove girls wild. In fact just seeing this two handsome boys whose pigments were almost completely the opposite of the others drove them crazy. Sesshoumaru and Naraku the two most popular boys in the school and what were they popular for, being pricks and being gorgeous. These were the reasons that girls swooned for them so easily. They were beautiful and unattainable and who doesn't want something they know they can have.

"You look bugged what happened?" Naraku asked the silver haired man beside him.

"Inuyasha spilled crumbs in my car." he said coolly, only Naraku would know that he was annoyed when no one could read it on him.

"I would have ran him over." Naraku said with a smirk, while winking at a girl.

"I would have, but I don't want to have touch his dirty blood." Sesshoumaru said.

"Does anyone want to take the attendance to the office?" their teacher asked she was always sneezing and no one was ever brave enough to go up so usually Naraku or Sesshoumaru did the attendance.

"I'll take it, I'll see you next period Naraku." Sesshoumaru said grabbing the attendance folder from the teacher and he began walking down the hallway towards the office looking at the annoying sea green paint on the walls he felt himself collide with something or someone.

* * *

The persistent wails of an alarm clock sounded out throughout a sleeping girls ears. She let her bruised arm slip from out from under the covers and gently pushed down the snooze button completely ready to catch more sleep in the warmth of her bed. She sat up the covers were still covering her whole body. The light that was pouring in through her bedroom window was bright and was enough to make the light under the blanket tinted blue. Rin stood up and the blanket fell to the wooden floor of he bedroom. Rin grabbed her hair and ran a hand through it her long wavy brown hair fell to her waist there were knots it in she had felt when she had attempted to run her hand through the usually silky locks. Rin walked over to the mirror that sat on top of her dresser, her lip was a bit swollen and had a small injury on it it was a dark red the blood trying to heal the wound. Rin looked down at her arms bruises that could be traced as fingers grabbing her by the arm tightly. Rin touched one of the fresh bruises with her fingertips lightly and winced at the pain closing her eyes she took off her pajamas and got in the shower where she let tears fall from her light brown eyes.

Rin looked at herself in the bathroom mirror her nude body had many bruises along her arms, some fresh hickeys on her neck, more bruises on the insides of her thighs and one on her abdominal area. Rin put on her clothes carefully so as not to cause herself anymore pain. She closed the long sleeved jacket of her uniform, she tied the very thin ribbon neatly and slipped on the navy blue skirt along with her socks and shoes. Rin looked at herself in the mirror again as she brushed her damp hair free of all the knots her scalp was sensitive. '_He loves me..._' she told herself and she grabbed her homework assignments and his. Rin grabbed her key chain and attached it to her bag she stacked his papers neatly with hers. Rin looked at her eyes there were some dark bags under them, she had gone to bed at four and woke up at seven. She heard her grandmother calling her name. Rin knew it was wrong of her but she thought that it was a bit lucky that her grandmother had become deaf and blind when Rin was younger. That way she couldn't see her the way she was now.

Rin walked down the hallway and into the old woman's room. She was sitting at the edge of her bed with a soft smile on her wrinkled face. Rin grabbed her grandmother's wrist and began to do sign language on her arm.

"Are you ready for school?" she asked. Rin looked up at her.

"Yes, I have to get going though otherwise I'll be late." Rin signed against her grandmother's wrist.

"Alright. I'll talk to you when you get home." she said getting back in her bed. Rin smiled and grabbed her bag from her room running the steps and into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and spread some peanut butter on it with a light smile as she walked outside the door. She saw him standing there with a smile on his face, he walked up to her. He looked at her through shining blue eyes and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him as he led her to his car. Rin looked up at him with a smile. He pushed her up against his car and pressed his lips to hers. She pushed against his chest and pulled away. He looked at her and grabbed her hands pinning them to the car with his as he kissed her lips. Rin looked closed her eyes she knew this would end when he wanted it to. He pulled away and took her peanut bitter bread from her hand.

"Babe, you shouldn't eat this its fattening, didn't we talk about you watching your weight." he said taking a bite out of it. Rin looked at him.

"I almost forgot, I'm sorry." he looked at her and nodded, Rin's stomach gurgled lightly not that anyone but her could notice. He put his hand on her thigh pushing passed her skirt, she gently moved his hand away. He looked at her with a twinge of annoyance in his eye. He looked at her and did it again as they stopped at a stop light.

"We'll be late, Haku." he shrugged his shoulders at her words and pulled into a deserted parking lot. Rin gave into him climbing into the backseat scared of what he might do if she didn't listen to him. Rin fixed her uniform as she climbed back into the passenger's seat. Haku looked at her and smiled as he drove to school speeding because they were late. Haku ran a hand through his ebony hair that was spiked in the back as he looked at Rin. '_What a stupid girl_' he thought with a smirk stopping infront of the school parking next to an Audi r8 spider. Rin got out and began to walk into the school.

"Do you have my assignments?" he asked her Rin nodded and handed him the neat papers.

"Right here." she said.

"Good girl. I'll see you later babe." he said after making her walk him to his homeroom. Rin was running towards her own homeroom but ran into the tall handsome boy she recognized as Sesshoumaru Taisho. She was falling backwards but he grabbed her arm. Sesshoumaru was holding the girls arm but she was wincing even though she hadn't hit the floor. She looked at him nervously as he let go of her.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru." she said to him bowing. Sesshoumaru looked at her she was tiny he hadn't even seen her coming.

"Watch where you're going." he said walking passed her. '_What an idiot._' he thought as he handed the paper to the secretary who stared him down hungrily. '_Whore_' he thought looking at the teacher. He looked behind him he liked when the hallways were empty, no girls accidentally bumping into him, and no teachers to bother him about joining more clubs or becoming more active on student council reali


End file.
